A Turian kiss
by KuroiTama
Summary: Primarch Victus/M!Shepard. Oneshot


This was filled for the Mass Effect KinkMeme. The request was for a kissing scene between Primarch Victus and M!Shepard, and since I love the Turian race with a passion it had to be written.

It was based on the first conversation you have with Victus in Mass Effect 3 but is spoiler free otherwise.

-…-…-

..-..-..

"How is it, being the Primarch?"

"Not what I imagined. The battle of all time is happening on Palaven, and I'm light-years away. If I'm going to die, I want to be with my men so there's no doubt we fought to the last soul."

"I understand… " And he did, oh how he understood those words. When he left earth he felt like he was not only betraying his people but himself as well. He owed it to them to stay and fight, to die among them like a fellow human being. Instead he was here, giving orders to people who intrusted him with their lives.

"You never asked to be a leader," he got that right. "yet your people will die if you refuse." At this he felt his heart sink. It was not as if he wasn't aware of the fact, but somehow, hearing someone else say it, made it even more real.

They hadn't had any casualties thus far but that was not a given. They had been lucky, but luck wasn't a statistic one could place their faith in.

"Let's hope the spirits grant us the strength to see it through." The words drew his attention, well, not the words, more the tone with which he said them. His mandibles were pressed shut and his eyes had averted his gaze. The air was heavy with unspoken words and the feeling of desperation wasn't just coming from him.

He looked up at the Primarch who stood a good few inches taller than him. And he found himself reaching out to touch the former lieutenant his fringe. Upon touching it the air seemed to grow even heavier and Victus looked up at him with a look that could only mean confusion.

But he was confused also, even more so when his body leaned up against the Turian, pressing up against that dark heavy armour and pressing his lips against his face.

He could feel the mandibles flutter at the light contact but other than that there was no movement, no sudden jerk of panic, not even a whispered question. He just remained as he was; whether it was shock or something else he didn't dare question so he pressed onward, unsure why his body demanded this contact as much as it did.

He pressed against his lipless mouth, feeling the small gusts of warmth against his skin, darting out his tongue to trace the opening, teasing it so soften to him. A strange desperation settled in his gut and he wanted to dig his nails into that fringe and force his way past those knife like canines. But before he dared consider it further that mouth opened to him. Warmth flooding him as he pressed his tongue in, sliding past those deftly sharp edges, knowing fully well he could snap it shut at any time and cut his tongue off.

He found the other's tongue, hot against his own, unmoving at first but the further he pressed the more the other responded. So captivated by the movement and the warmth he barely considered the taste which he couldn't even begin to describe.

He wanted to press deeper, his hand pressing against the plates on the back of his neck, feeling the light touch of his fringe on the back of his hand. The other was placed on his shoulder, hid beneath the same heavy armour he was pressed against.

It wasn't until the tongue responded against his own that the sense of urgency in his stomach had dulled, slithering around his own with feather like touches, making warmth travel down his spine. Breathing through his nose the best he could as to not have to break the contact.

When Victus his tongue suddenly found his way into his mouth there wasn't anything he could do to silence the groan that escaped him, fingers pressing against that rough plated skin.

And just like that, the spell was broken and their mouths separated, both of them breathing deeply. He took his hands off him, licking his lips as he took a step back, not the least bit sorry for what he just did.

"What was that?" The distinct flanging effects of his voice carrying down his spine, making him shudder.

He couldn't help but smile at the innocence behind the question, knowing very well the Turian was his senior in age and experience.

"That was a kiss." The primarch seemed to be going through something in his mind when he spoke up again. "The humans kiss to exchange biological information in order to read each other's pheromones… It is a form of mating ritual?" Shepard had to fight to keep his laughter down. "Yeah kinda, but we can kiss for lots of reasons, it is a gesture of affection yes but it can also be a way to offer comfort when we lack the words…" He looked at the confused looking Turian who was running his talons around his lipless mouth.

"Turians, don't have rituals like that." There was a doubt hidden behind those words. "Did it displease you?" He wondered honestly, his hands folding behind his back as to not appear too nervous.

"I am… unsure. I will think upon it." He offered the Primarch a smile and watched his mandibles flutter. "Of course, than I will take my leave." Victus nodded his agreement and he returned it before turning around and leaving the room.

..-..-..

-..-..-

This was so much fun to write! I didn't think Victus would be as much fun to write but I was wrong. 3

I own nothing of course. :D


End file.
